For the love of a goddessto my friends
by saiyuko-boju
Summary: Sanzo, a mortal man, had forgotten his past.then mets a beautiful goddess that they are not allowed to love. a god banished sanzo for loving an immortal and was banished from....Why am i telling you the story?! just read it!!(It's dedicated to my friends


GensoMaden Saiyuki  
  
  
  
Characters: Maxine as Shelfu "The Goddess of Destruction and Revenge" Mary Cris as Saiyuko "The Goddess of Sea and Earth" Anna Karenina as Shiomi Ishikawa "The Goddess of Air and Courage" Kathleen as Saeki Sekigutchi "The Goddess of Gentleness and Protect" Jeanica as Shermie Yamamoto "The Goddess of Fire and Freedom" Rae as Lei Kai  
  
  
  
I. - Anger Within  
  
The heavens and the earth were connected. Gods and Goddesses have descendants. Sanzo and his gang were the descendants and protectors of the god Olypmus' family. Immortals can't fall in love to mortals and anyone who break this rule is banished from the heavens and the lovers will never see each other for eternity. Sanzo can always visit the god Olypus' family whenever he like since he was the highest rank of all descendants. The goddess of Mercy,The god Olympus wife, has 2 daughters and 1 son. The eldest was Shelfu, next was Saiyuko and lastly Son Goku. Every time Sanzo visit the heavens, Shelfu's acts were changed and so was Sanzo's. There was love in Shelfu's eyes that she didn't think it will happen. This act made the god Olympus gave Sanzo visit schedules when Shelfu is out. Every night, the two of them meet in an old shack in the top of the hill where it was silence.love. Until one night.  
  
Heavens.  
  
"Where is Shelfu-san?" the god Olympus asked Saiyuko. "I have no idea, father. I just saw her out a moment ago." Saiyuko replied  
  
The god Olympus went out and shouted Shelfu's name.  
  
Earth.  
  
"Sanzo!" "What's the matter?" "Father! He's calling me! I must g-" Before Shelfu can fly, Sanzo pulled her arms and said "I'll wait for you here.tomorrow." Shelfu smiled and flied with her golden wings to heaven.  
  
She went to her room quckly and quietly so that no one can notice but Shelfu saw her sister in her room staring at her.  
  
"I-I saw you." Saiyuko whispered softly like the wind Shelfu didn't know what to say and remained speechless. There were tears in Saiyuko's eyes, the moment the teardrops reach the floor the whole room turned blue. "Sis. Please don't cry." Shelfu begged "You know the laws! You can be banish! You're a beautiful Goddess and you don't belong with.h-him!" "B-but I love him." Shelfu told her sister Saiyuko stood and wiped her eyes and said "Well, if it pleases you I know I can't do anything to stop you." Shelfu smiled and hugged her and her room was back to normal. "I won't tell anybody.I promise." Saiyuko said and they went out together. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sanzo went back at their house "Where have you been?" Gojyo asked "Non-of your business" Sanzo coolly replied Hakkai entered the room and welcomed Sanzo with a look. "I know where you were." Hakkai told Sanzo. Gojyo turned off the television. "Tell me glassman." Gojyo told Hakkai "Just let me say that Genjo was dating or making friends by a goddess must be his hobby." "Shut Up!" "Sanzo. not with the god Olympus' eldest daughter." Gojyo said doubting "Bingo!" Hakkai shouted "Ern.!!!" Sanzo shouted and took his gun aim to shoot Hakkai's head "Sanzo.calm yourslf down. Do you know the RULES?" Gojyo asked "I know! I can't help myself loving her!" sanzo said and remembering what he said and covered his mouth "Not with Love!!!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"-Where were you?" "Um." "You're hiding from me. I can feel it. I demand you to tell me at once." The god Olympus told Shelfu. Shelfu remained quiet until Saiyuko answered "Father! I forgot to tell you that we were picking wild flowers in the garden and we forgot to ask permission from you." "And tell me why did you reply that you didn't saw your sister?" "Because I wasn't listening to you hard coz I was listening to the mortal's things. called diskman." "okey. You two better stay out of trouble. You two now the laws." The god Olympus went out. "phew." Saiyuko said "Thank you,sis." "don't mention it." "SISTER!" a boy came running with golden eyes. "what now, hungry monk?" Shelfu said. "I-I'm hungry!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
